Kirk Izanagi
Izanagi(ur. - 120r. w Silvermoon) Krwawy Elf, Rycerz śmierci Wygląd Ma długie czarne włosy, brodę i niebieskie oczy. Nosi na sobie żelazny pancerz a na plecach dźwiga duży topór. Jest wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Jego uzbrojenie ma ciemno niebieski kolor, w nie których miejscach na zbroi widać czaszki a ich oczy świecą niebieskim blaskiem. Charakter Jest neutralnie nastawiony do wszystkich istot. Historia Kirk jako dziecko mieszkał w Silvermoon. Uczył się pod okiem braci, którzy także go uczyli sztuk walki. Gdy jego bracia umarli na grypę młody elf wyjechał do Orgrimmaru uczyć się zaawansowanych walk. Po 50 latach elf dzięki swoim umiejętnościom dostał miano generała oddziału wojsk na froncie. Po 20 latach dostał propozycje od krzyżowców by uczestniczył w ataku na fortece rycerzy śmierci. Po przegranej bitwie został porwany przez przeciwników, którzy robili na nim straszne eksperymenty. Ich skutkiem była zmiana elfa w rycerza śmierci. Kolejne 10 lat ukrywał się przed światem aż trafił do miasta Goldshire gdzie poznał Kaylethie, która mu pomogła uformować twarz ponieważ była rozszarpana przez eksperymenty. Gdy w mieście wybuchł ogromny pożar zdołał uciec. Po 2 latach przybył do miasta The Forsaken Front, w którym spotkał ponownie Kaylethie. Po kilku dniach razem oświadczył się jej i kupił dom. Po paru dniach do miasta przybył rycerz śmierci, który się okazał bratem bliźniakiem Kirka. Nazywał się Rahagi, który chciał zniszczyć wszytko co spotkał na swojej drodze. Jednak nieszczęścia chodzą parami valkirie, które miały swoje osiedle w zamku obok miasta zaczęły ich nachodzić. Po paru tygodniach zdecydowali się przeprowadzić. Przeprowadzili się do zapomnianego lecz pięknego miasta w górach Dun Morogh. W mieście potkali dziwnego człowieka nazywał się Tytius Shadowsoul. Elf ten obudził ukryta moc w Kirku. Po 5 dniach zasiedlili się w karczmie starego Alfreda, który przyjął nas z otwartymi rękami. po jakimś czasie do miasta przybył Rahagi szukając zemsty nad Kirkiem, ale Rahagi nie domyślił się że kirk tak mocno urośnie w sile. Gdy Rahagi odpuścił sobie zemstę przypomniała mu się rozmowa z jego mistrzem. Powiedział mu, że on i kirk są podzielonym na dwie części Bogiem Śmierci Ringusem czwartym. Więc znalazł inny sposób na zemstę próbował połączyć się z Kirkiem co niestety mu się udało. Ringus czwarty powrócił a wraz z nim armia śmierci. Po 2 latach grozy i nienawiści w tym świecie znalazł się czarnoksiężnik, który używając podstępu użył potężnego przedmiotu, które wysadziło Ringusa i jego zamek a Kirk i Rahagi zostali znowu rozłączeni. Kirk po tych dwóch latach wrócił do domu ale jego żona powiesiła się a córkę wysłała do siostry. Zszokowany Kirk także próbował popełnić samobójstwo, ale nie miał na tyle odwagi. Stał się mrocznym wędrowcem, który udoskonalił swoje umiejętności. Przez wiele lat podróżował by odnaleźć swoją córkę Elizabeth. Znalazł ją ale pogrzebaną na cmentarzu w Stormwind. Potajemnie wstąpił do armii Rahagiego, która powróciła do Plaguelands. Poznał tam swojego bratanka Amezisa, który był zdolny jak ojciec. Po 4 miesiącach zdołał uciec z Plaguelands nie wiedząc co się stało z Rahagim i Amezisem. Kolejne lata podróżował po kontynencie Northrend. Trafił do wioski. w której znalazł zwłoki swojego bratanka na ołtarzu. Zszokowany nie wiedząc co robi idąc po zwłoki brata zabił ministranta, który zajmował się zwłokami. Zakopał go na cmentarzu kościoła po czym poszedł do karczmy. Tam poznał córke kuzyna Kaylethi, która miała takie same imię. Po szczerej rozmowie z nią doszedł do wniosku, że nie pozwoli by kolejny członek jego rodziny odszedł, więc postanowił się nią opiekować. Plotki * Jest potężnym wybrykiem natury * Morderca, który nie szanuje życia innych * Wszyscy, którzy go znali za czasów boją się go Śmierć Jego historia zakończyła się śmiercią z ręki Krwawej Elfki, z Zakonu Krwawych Rycerzy. Była to Sesha Lastblood, która wraz z osobą zwaną Lathanderem dosypali mu do napoju dziwną substancję, która przebudziła w nim ukryte gdzieś w głębi jego duszy drzemiące zło.. Poza tym pomagali im Itzael znany jako król Elenii i Kaylethia znana czarodziejka, która była jego siostrzenicą. Jego obciętą głowę zabrała ze sobą jako trofeum gdyż przez jego nagły napad furii wywołał plotki że był on jednym z posłańców plagi. Kategoria:Krwawe Elfy Kategoria:Nicość